Comment as tu osé !
by Didou367
Summary: Un petit oubli, quand il s'agissait d'Alfred, personne ne s'en offusquait - à quelques exceptions près. Et pourtant, dans le cas présent, France ne laissera certainement pas passer cette négligence.


**Titre :** Comment as-tu osé ?  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** Amérique/Canada, puis France sur une bonne partie du ficclet.  
**Rating :** T, quand même, parce que la fin est un peu...  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Héhé, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais publié que dalle (Ca veut pas dire que je me tourne les pouces, hein... M'enfin si, un peu, en fait). Bref, j'ai eu le flash aujourd'hui-même, d'un coup, alors...

* * *

« Amérique, je suis désolé de te le dire mais tu es vraiment immonde. »

Le susnommé quitta des yeux le rapport de la réunion d'aujourd'hui – amusant, tout de même, le fait que l'affrontement entre Bosnie et Serbie n'y apparût pas, de pareille façon que son léger différend avec Angleterre – pour les lever vers celui dont venait ce reproche étonnamment grave.  
France, appuyé à la table, face à lui, le toisait de ses prunelles céruléennes, accusateur et en attente d'une justification quant à sa conduite.  
En attente d'une justification, l'autre l'était aussi. En effet, il voudrait bien que la raison de cette sévère critique lui fût expliquée.

« Hein ?, s'enquit-il donc de manière fort éloquente.  
-Ne fais pas semblant, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
-Baaaaah... En fait, non, justement, fit-il remarquer. Ce serait sympa' que tu me dises ce que j'ai fait, encore. »

Ce ''encore'', le jeune homme l'avait rajouté avec un certain agacement. Il s'avérait que, malgré sa nature excessivement enjouée lui permettant de passer outre la majorité des réprobations émises à son encontre, lui aussi pouvait se montrer excédé. Et présentement, non pas cinglé par Angleterre – pour une fois, ricanerait-il presque – mais par France, excédé, il devait bien avouer qu'il était.  
Le principal concerné, quant à lui, s'irrita davantage à son insouciance et s'apprêtait à lui faire entendre de quoi il retournait avec une véhémence que l'on pourrait lui qualifier d'exceptionnelle lorsque tous deux virent la porte s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer Canada, serrant d'un bras son ours contre lui.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Papa, ce... ce n'est pas la peine, murmura t-il alors que ses joues se teintaient d'une furtive coloration rosée. »

''Papa'', releva intérieurement Alfred. Parce qu'il l'appelle encore ''Papa'' ?

« Non non non, certainement pas, mon petit Matthieu ! Je ne peux laisser passer une telle chose, aussi bien en tant que père qu'en tant que pays de l'amour !, s'écria le ''Papa'' en question.  
-Ouais, d'accord, mais j'ai fait quoi ?  
-Tu as oublié d'offrir un cadeau à mon petit Matthieu pour la Saint-Valentin, espèce de monstre sans cœur !, vociféra t-il avec une colère de dame noble offusquée, une main posée contre son cœur supposément brisé – pour quelle obscure raison, personne ne le saurait sans doute jamais. »

Le petit Matthieu poussa un gémissement embarrassé et enfouit son visage cramoisi dans la fourrure immaculée de Kumajirou, ignorant son ''Qui t'es, toi ?'' habituel.  
L'Américain jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné fulminant, puis à son frère. Il marmonna un ''_Fuck my life_'', délaissa son paquet de feuilles et vint aux côtés dudit frère dont il entoura les frêles épaules de son bras.

« _Well_, j'ai pas vraiment oublié, entama t-il, gêné. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Canada releva soudainement la tête et fixa ses orbes parme sur lui, assurément curieux quant à cet oubli qui se révélait ne pas vraiment en être un.  
Les yeux du troisième se plissèrent tandis qu'il croisa les bras, attendant avec une austérité comminatoire ses explications.

« Alors voilà. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, je pouvais pas me libérer et Mattie non plus. Pas vrai ? – L'intéressé opina du chef pour confirmer ses dires, et il reprit – Donc j'avais prévu de lui envoyer une boîte de chocolats avec une p'tite carte...  
-C'est très banal, tout ça, coupa sèchement le plus âgé des trois.  
-Bah ouais mais j'pouvais pas faire mieux de là où j'étais ! Bref, je voulais lui envoyer mon cadeau et faire un p'tit truc la prochaine qu'on se reverrait, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

Un sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres, et Matthew murmura ''Oui, on voit très bien'', ses joues s'empourprant encore plus qu'auparavant.

« Et puis... J'ai oublié l'adresse à laquelle je devais envoyer tout ça, voilà, conclut Amérique, penaud. »

Les deux francophones échangèrent un succinct regard, après quoi le Canadien adressa à l'autoproclamé héros un infime sourire empreint d'indulgence, manière tacite de lui exprimer qu'il était excusé. Après tout, cela ne l'étonnait guère, venant de lui, et il appréciait – plus qu'il ne le devrait, sans doute – le fait qu'il eût pensé à lui.

« Comment as-tu osé oublier l'adresse de mon petit Matthieu ?  
-Et... dis-moi, France, tu lui as acheté quoi, à Angleterre, toi ?, rétorqua Amérique avec une innocence visiblement factice.  
-... Je vais vous laisser, hein, vous avez une Saint-Valentin à rattraper. »

Ainsi France quitta t-il les lieux – la queue entre les jambes, dirait un certain Britannique avec gouaillerie – sous les regards amusés des deux autres.  
Le bilingue délivra ensuite de son emprise l'animal qu'il tenait, l'incitant de cette façon à sortir de la salle – ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, partant à la poursuite du Français dans l'espoir qu'il eût de quoi lui donner à manger – et se colla contre son jumeau, en une étreinte que celui-ci ne comprit comme une invitation à quelque chose de chose de plus intime qu'au moment où il susurra un ''C'est vrai qu'on a une Saint-Valentin à rattraper'', alors qu'une main se glissait jusqu'à son entrejambe, avec une lenteur lascive de prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie.

« Quoi, là, sur le sol ?, s'étonna l'autre, peu convaincu à cause du manque de confort occasionné. »

Avec cet air concupiscent que l'on ne pouvait lui voir qu'en de rares occasions, Canada attrapa sa cravate – il remercia cette réunion d'avoir exigée un minimum de tenue – et tira son vis-à-vis vers la table sur laquelle il s'allongea et, grâce à la bande d'étoffe, amena son frère à se positionner au-dessus de lui.

« Personnellement, je préfère plutôt sur la table, chuchota t-il sur les lèvres d'Alfred en un souffle tiède, après un baiser passionné. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :** Bah ouais, les enfants, Canada, c'est le fils spirituel de France alors il a bien dû un minimum hérité de son côté pervers. Sinon, pour Alfred qui se montre drôlement... réactif avec sa petite réplique, là, bah c'est juste qu'il peut pas être abruti tout le temps non plus, hein.

Pour finir, joyeuse Saint-Valentin en retard !


End file.
